Home
by Red Roses Turn White
Summary: Home is not a place; it's a feeling. For Albus, coming home is not returning to Hogwarts, it's finding his lovers in the Charms Classroom late that night. Smut. Threesome. Albus x Scorpius x Rose. Enjoy!


Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Nor his son. Or Ron and Hermione's daughter or Draco's son for that matter.

**Warnings:** incest, threesome (male x female x male), explicit, shameless smut

**A/N**: I kind of broke a personal rule writing this. I kind of despise the next generation. But... they worked for this challenge. So, Thorn: this is for you. Sorry it's so late, hope it was worth waiting for. Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>If coming back to Hogwarts in the new year felt like returning home after a too long trip, then walking into the 7th floor charms classroom was that first night back in one's own bed. A bed where your lover waited.<p>

Only Albus had two lovers... and neither were wasting time waiting.

Albus passed the threshold, the door swinging closed behind him and locking with a silent spell. The room was set like an amphitheatre, rows of desks rising from a central circular space. He pulled at the knot of his loosened tie, dragging the material over the tousled shock of jet black hair and working on the buttons of his shirt as he started down the stairs towards the teacher's desk.

Naked to the waist, Scorpius pressed Rose to the aged mahogany of the table, leaning her back until her flaming hair spilled over the lip. Scorpius' pale fingers traced the emerald lace of her bra, lips trailing hot kisses down her jugular. She moaned head falling to the side as his mouth suddenly dipped to trace the path of his fingertips with his tongue.

Albus circled the desk, admiring the tight curve of Scorpius' arse beneath his trousers, the musculature of his back - stark white in the light of the moon. Writhing below him, the smooth expanse of taught, tanned flesh and soft curves of his cousin. The scene was tinted, as always, with the thrill that came with doing something that was just so _wrong..._

Reaching the back of the desk his hands immediately reached for the tumble of curling fiery tresses, fingers tangling and lips stealing the quick squeak of alarm as it fell from her lips.

Scorpius felt Rose startle and immediately pulled back, silver eyes lighting on the dark head of their third. His lips quirked into a smile as he watched their passionate lock. Eyes open, he dropped his face towards the gentle arch of her stomach, tongue dipping into her navel. Rose giggled, head falling back to the table. She slapped playfully at Scorpius' shoulder and smiled up into Albus' green green eyes.

"Hi," she whispered breathlessly, biting at kiss swollen lips as she traced his jawline.

Albus smiled. His gaze shifted, locking with swirling silver-grey orbs. "Scorp," his voice felt roughened, gravely.

Scorpius' stare wavered, eyes hooding as blood rushed suddenly to his already hardened cock. "Al," he greeted after a too-long pause, lips curving self-consciously at his lover's muffled cough of laughter. "Come here," he griped, stepping around the desk and grabbing the open collar of the smirking boy's shirt to kiss him roughly.

Albus's hand fisted in short white-blonde hair, muttering a laugh at the sharp nip of teeth against his bottom lip. "Missed you." He mumbled against his lover's lips.

Rose arched against the table, skin prickling with goosebumps as her warmth stepped away, shoulders straining as she reached for the clasp of her bra on the awkward angle. She dropped the scrap of lace to the pile of Slytherin ties on the floor, hands cupping her breasts as she watched her boys kissing in the moonlight. She slipped two fingers into her mouth, coating them with saliva and traced a glistening trail to circle her breast.

She moaned breathily, palming the pebble of her nipple as Scorp's hands slipped into the back of Al's trousers. Al chuckled, muscles in his shoulders rippling as he trailed a hand to the front of Scorpius' denims. Rose's hand mirrored his track, cupping her heat though the damp fabric of her knickers. Her eyes slipped closed as she worked one nail over the lace, sensation vibrating through her clit, hand working it's way inside her panties.

A heavy moan dropped into the fog of Scorpius' conciousness. He opened his eyes, dragged his lips from Albus' and stared over his lover's shoulder back towards the desk. He groaned roughly, heat swirling through his veins, hips bucking into Al's hand. Al shifted in his grasp and Scorpius groaned at the sudden loss of friction. He glanced away from the stomach clenching sight of Rose sprawled across the table, watching muzzily as emerald eyes burned bright with passion.

Rose started, large hands closing over her hips and dragging her across the polished desk-top. Another set batting hers away, easing the last remaining scrap of clothing from her body. She gasped, the sensation of lace slipping slowly over her ankles entirely negated as Al's mouth descended, tongue probing her slit. Her stomach muscles clenched as his attentions quickly focused on the hardening nub of her pleasure, body curling, hips pressing upwards as he flicked it rapidly. Al's hand spidered towards his open trousers, hand closing over his cock and fisting it roughly. Scorp smiled, palming his own prick through his pants before shoving them to his ankles and mimicking Al's rhythm. Drawing her blue gaze with a hand on her cheek Scorp pressed his mouth to Rose's with a moan of contentment.

Al mouthed her clit, lips closing over her and sucking, tongue swirling. He moaned at the taste of her. Rose gasped, arched, head falling away from Scorpius' to the desk with a solid thump. A moment and she was coming, one hand clenching in Albus' raven hair, the nails of the other biting into the hard muscles of Scorp's forearm. Al quickly traded his mouth for his fingertips, working her clit in rapid circles, Rose muffling a shriek and grabbing at his wrist as the sensation suddenly became too much.

She slumped to the table bonelessly, pliant as Scorp sat beside her pulling her around into his lap and guiding her down onto him. She moaned weakly, muscles protesting the intrusion and pressed a wet kiss to the junction of his ribs as Al climbed up behind her.

"Al..." she moaned as his cock nudged her entrance. He hushed her, peppering kisses over her sticky back and slipping a hand between her and Scorp to caress her abdomen feeling them shift inside her as he pressed forwards, sheathing himself alongside Scorpius.

Rose groaned, consciously unclenching her muscles after the tight burn of Al's entrance. She felt Scorp's hands in her hair, carding through the sweaty strands at her temples, the heat of Al's palms steady on her hip bones as she trembled. A long moment passed before they shifted, Rose pushing backwards and down, the remainder of their pricks slipping into her wet heat. All three moaned, Rose's cutting off abruptly as Al and Scorp withdrew and snapped home in unison. Her head dropped to her pale lover's chest as they found their rhythm.

The room was getting hotter. Or maybe it was just them. Sweat beaded on their bodies as they moved together, hands stroking at each other, at the body of the girl between them mouths moving in breathless half kisses over soft soft skin. They were riding on waves of hot pleasure, minds only half in control of their bodies, muscles tightening. Neither could tell who was falling faster but suddenly it was a race. Their thrusts shortened, sharpened, sped until the movement was a snap of cock against cock in wet heat. The friction was unbearable. Al's hand dipped towards Rose's clit once more, her desperate moans revealing her to be just as close as they, his finger's mirroring their dual thrusts. And she came again, body tightening as she moaned desperately, breath ceasing as her lovers fell too, hips jerking out of synchronisation as they shot deep inside her.

Panting they fell into a tangle of sweaty limbs, sandwiched torso to torso to torso, trembling through the aftershocks of their personal celebrations. At some point someone had the sense to transfigure their table into a bed. Rose made sure to set them a tempus alarm before joining her boys below the coversheet. Three hours would be enough time; the fantasy would continue long after they left here; the next break was still months away and they had a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are wonderful, flames are great for a laugh : P<p> 


End file.
